The present invention relates to a device for preventing horse wind sucking.
It is known that when young horses bite on a piece of wood or metal, they aggresively suck air and develop an action which resembles human hiccups and is identified as wind sucking or cribbing. If not taken care of, this becomes a horse's habit which can last for a long time. The horse's larynx and windpipe swell, the horse develops stomach convulsions, its intestine is entangled, resulting in a sometimes grave outcome. In order to prevent the wind sucking, a device has been proposed, which is formed as a single straight strap surrounding the horse throat and, when tightened, applying an inward pressure to the throat and larynx so that the horse cannot develop the above mentioned habit. The disadvantage of this device is that when it is tightened it can choke the horse. Also, it causes injuries to the horse due to rubbing, and after some time sores develop in corresponding areas.